Jimmy Five and Smudge calls Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King/Grounded
Cast *Jimmy Five *Smudge *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura *Yasuko Minamoto *Torippii Sorano Transcript Part 1: Jimmy Five and Smudge Make Fun of Mimirin Midorihara During The Lion King Jimmy Five: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Smudge: Whimpering like a puppy. Jimmy Five: Scared of bugs you are, Smudge: Whimping like a puppy. Jimmy Five, Smudge, and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Shimajirō: (with Scary voice 5000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!!! (X75) JIMMY FIVE AND SMUDGE!! (X10) BOTH OF YOU, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! to: Jimmy Five and Smudge's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect plays very loudly to: The living room Shimajirō: Jimmy Five and Smudge, you blithering imbeciles!! How dare you two morons make fun of my girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara and made her cry a massive tsunami of tears during the saddest part of The Lion King!! Now we're going to have to pay $1,200,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!! Nyakkii: I agree with Shimajirō Shimano!! Mitsuo Kawashima: You both probably killed over 100,000 people because of what you two idiots did to Mimirin!! Sakurako Koinuma: Even worse, you both just killed whole entire families!! Senichi Tanaka: And thanks to the two of you losers, we will be paying over 98,000 hospital bills because of what you two did to make Mimirin Midorihara bawl!! Marurin Sasaki: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Mimirin Midorihara's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Rei Kobayashi: That's it! You both idiots are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded big time!! Kento Koshiba: Go to bed right now while we order Shimajirō, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Lion King, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Moana, Frozen, An American Tail, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Zootopia DVDs from Amazon! Part 2 Finale: Shimajirō Shimano Comforts Mimirin Midorihara/Mimirin Midorihara's Bedtime Feet Worship Mimirin Midorihara is whimpering, crying and sobbing in distraught with tears spilling from her eyes at full blast as Shimajirō Shimano is comforting her with both his hug and his purring *Shimajirō Shimano: Mimirin, are you ok? *Mimirin Midorihara: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm very tired from all of that laughing when Joyce and Jane kidnapped me and tickled my feet. *Shimajirō Shimano: I know, Mimirin. All of that laughing sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. *Mimirin Midorihara: yawns I know. again Can you please worship my feet to help me sleep? Our bedtime is 9:00 PM. *Shimajirō Shimano: Yes, Mimirin. *Shimano felt very sorry for Mimirin Midorihara and began nicely massaging her feet. *Midorihara felt her body immediately beginning to relax as she saw Shimajirō Shimano nicely massaging her feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the soft soles before him. *Midorihara wiggled her toes cutely exposing her pink painted toenails as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure kindness, causing her to moan with pure delight. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning with pleasure Ooooooooh...Shimajirō. This is so nice. *Midorihara happily wiggled her toes again as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She seems to be extremely exhausted. Poor thing. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning with pure pleasure Shimajirō , this is so peaceful... *Midorihara continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. *Midorihara yawned as she wiggled her toes cutely 18 times while Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midorihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Mimirin Midorihara is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning with heavenly delight Thanks, Shimajirō. This is a very good feeling for me.....you are like my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed........ *Shimajirō Shimano: Thanks, Mimirin. You sure are very exhausted. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. *Mimirin Midorihara: yawns Yes...I know.. *Midorihara continued wiggling her toes as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure while she continued moaning with heavenly delight. She is extremely exhausted from all that intense bawling due to Ratso Catso making fun of her during The Lion King. Mimirin Midorihara's soles are very soft and her white fur is very nice snd soft. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midoihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Everytime Shimajirō Shimano happily sees Mimirin Midorihara wiggle her toes cutely while she is showing off her feet while sitting down or nicely wiggle her toes in front of him, he nicely sucks on her toes and worships her feet to help her rest and sleep peacefully. *Mimirin Midorihara: on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure Oooooooooooh......Shimajirō . This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You're......like my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....yawns go to sleep......... *Midorihara yawned and fell asleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure pleasure. She is completely exhausted and tired due to Joyce and Jane tickle torturing her. Thank goodness Mimirin Midorihara is sleeping peacefully as Shimajirō continued massaging her soles with heavenly pleasure. *Midorihara continued sleeping very peacefully in bed as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. *Mimirin Midorihara: sighs while moaning with pure pleasure Oooooooooooooooooohhhh.....this is so nice..... *Midorihara moaned with pure pleasure in her slumber as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles for 30 minutes and began nicely massaging her toes gently with pure delight. *Midorihara continued sleeping like an angel as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting her. *Mimirin Midorihara: with delight in sleep Ooooooohhhh........Shimajirō-san.......this is.....so.....angelic........ *Midorihara continued sleeping heavenly as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes for 30 minutes began licking her soles. *Midorihara moaned with heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued licking her soles with pure pleasure. *Midorihara slept peacefully as Shimajirō Shimano continues licking her soles with pure pleasure. Shimajirō Shimano likes the sweet taste of Mimirin Midorihara's soles. Her soles taste like vanilla ice cream. it caused Shimajirō Shimano to purr as he continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet. *Midorihara continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued sucking on her toes with pleasure. *Mimirin Midorihara: Thanks, Shimajirō. This is the best foot worship ever. You can worship my feet as long as you like. *Shimajirō: You're welcome, Mimirin. *Shimano continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet with heavenly pleasure. *Mimirin: moaning with pleasure in her sleep. Oooooooooooooooooooooohh....yes......keep worshipping my feet. *Midorihara continued moaning in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continues sucking on her toes with heavenly pleasure. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning in her sleep Oooooooooooooooohhhhh....keep sucking on my toes..... *Midorihara slept peacefully as Shimajirō Shimano continues worshipping her feet as long as he likes. This is a very good feeling for her. *Shimano continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet with heavenly pleasure. Her soles and toes are completely wet with saliva. Category:Jimmy Five and Smudge gets Grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West